Thermally processable imaging elements, including films and papers, for producing images by thermal processing are well known. These elements include photothermographic elements in which an image is formed by imagewise exposure of the element to light followed by development by uniformly heating the element. These elements also include thermographic elements in which an image is formed by imagewise heating the element. Such elements are described in, for example, Research Disclosure, June 1978, Item No. 17029 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,080,254, 3,457,075 and 3,933,508.
An important feature of the aforesaid thermally processable imaging elements is a protective overcoat layer. To be fully acceptable, a protective overcoat layer for such imaging elements should: (a) provide resistance to deformation of the layers of the element during thermal processing, (b) prevent or reduce loss of volatile components in the element during thermal processing, (c) reduce or prevent transfer of essential imaging components from one or more of the layers of the element into the overcoat layer during manufacture of the element or during storage of the element prior to imaging and thermal processing, (d) enable satisfactory adhesion of the overcoat to a contiguous layer of the element, and (e) be free from cracking and undesired marking, such as abrasion marking, during manufacture, storage, and processing of the element.
A particularly preferred overcoat for thermally processable imaging elements is an overcoat comprising poly(silicic acid) as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,741,992, issued May 3, 1988. Advantageously, water-soluble hydroxyl-containing monomers or polymers are incorporated in the overcoat layer together with the poly(silicic acid).
One of the most difficult problems involved in the manufacture of thermally processable imaging elements is that the protective overcoat layer typically does not exhibit adequate adhesion to the imaging layer. The problem of achieving adequate adhesion is particularly aggravated by the fact that the imaging layer is typically hydrophobic while the overcoat layer is typically hydrophilic. One solution to this problem is that described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,886,739, issued Dec. 12, 1989, in which a polyalkoxysilane is added to the thermographic or photothermographic imaging composition and is hydrolyzed in situ to form an Si(OH).sub.4 moiety which has the ability to crosslink with binders present in the imaging layer and the overcoat layer. Another solution to the problem is that described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,942,115, issued Jul. 17, 1990, in which an adhesion-promoting layer composed of certain adhesion-promoting terpolymers is interposed between the imaging layer and the overcoat layer. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,393,649, 5,418,120, and 422,234 also disclose the use of adhesion-promoting interlayers which contain (i) a polymer having pyrrolidone functionally ('649), (ii) a polyalkoxysilane ('120) or (iii) a polymer having epoxy functionality ('234).
The known solutions to the problem of providing adequate overcoat adhesion with thermally processable elements exhibit certain disadvantages which have hindered their commercial utilization. For example, while incorporation of a polyalkoxysilane in the imaging composition brings about a gradual increase in adhesion on aging of the element, the in situ hydrolysis of the polyalkoxysilane is slow and its rate is limited by the availability of water in the coated layer. Moreover, the alcohol which is formed as a by-product of the hydrolysis, for example, the ethyl alcohol that is formed by hydrolysis of tetraethoxysilane, is unable to escape through the highly impermeable overcoat layer and tends to migrate into the support. The support is typically a polyester, most usually poly(ethylene terephthalate), and migration of the alcohol into such a support causes a highly undesirable width-wise curl which makes the imaging element very difficult to handle. A serious consequence of such width-wise curl, even though it may be very slight in extent, is jamming of processing equipment.
The problem of unwanted curl can be reduced by use of the adhesion-promoting interlayer of U.S. Pat. No. 4,942,115, but use of this interlayer can result in adverse sensitometric effects, requires an additional coating step which makes it economically less attractive, and requires the use of terpolymers which are costly, difficult to handle and environmentally disadvantageous.
In general, the use of an adhesion-promoting interlayer between the imaging layer and the overcoat layer makes manufacture of the thermally processable imaging element more complex which adds to the cost of manufacture of the imaging element.